Kinder Surprise !
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Un jour de 31 Août, Aomine reçoit un des cadeaux les plus bizarres qui soit. Une surprise dans un oeuf en chocolat...Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? - Happy Birthday Aomine !


**KINDER SURPRISE !  
**

**Bon, ben... voilà, avec une overdose de Shrek, de basket et d'Aomine, ça a donné... ce truc. /SBAAAAF/ Non, plus important encore : (quoi ? vous avez oubliez ?), HAPPY BIRTHDAY AOMINE ! :D *ouvre le champagne*. Alors, oui, cet OS est en rapport avec l'anniversaire de notre as ! ;) pas très long, rempli de conneries, si vous arrivez à lire ce truc, chapeau \O/ !**

Résumé : **Un jour de 31 Août, Aomine reçoit un des cadeaux les plus bizarres qui soit. Une surprise dans un oeuf en chocolat...What is it ?**

Pairing : **Aomine et (le beau gosse que vous voulez *w*) vous avez le choix LOL comme ça, pas de jaloux ^^  
**

Rating : **T (eh nan, pas de lemon -w-)**

Disclaimer : **Ô monde cruel ! Ô tristesse ! /SBAAAAAF/ Hahem. Les beaux gosses ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ToT C'est à Tadatoshi Fujimaki à qui nous devons tout l'honneur. Moi, j'ai juste le scénario xD.**

_Bonne Lecture ! (et Joyeux Anniversaire Aomine ^o^)_**  
**

* * *

Aomine regarda le cadeau devant lui, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. C'était juste un œuf assez gros où quelques rubans décoratifs s'étaient enroulés autour de la forme, se terminant dans un nœud papillon. Il s'approcha de l'objet et tira sur les rubans, l'œuf se brisant soudainement en deux parties qui tombèrent à terre. Et ce qu'il vit l'avait (agréablement) surpris.

Un inconnu trop connu pour être inconnu était assis devant lui dans une boîte et il semblait encore évanouit.

Puis, doucement, celui qui se trouvait être dans l'œuf papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement sous le regard ébahi de l'as. Un bandeau était attaché autour de sa bouche et son cadeau avait les pieds et mains liés. Mais plus encore, le nouvel arrivant semblait avoir un regard fiévreux (qu'Aomine pourrait presque qualifier de 'gourmand').

- Eh ben... Pour tout te dire, je m'attendais pas à un cadeau aussi... grandiose. Murmura Aomine en s'approchant de son 'cadeau'. Il trouva vite une enveloppe disant un : 'joyeux anniversaire, Aomine, profites-en bien, il a été dur à attraper'.

C'était très mystérieux. Et terriblement excitant à la fois. Alors il s'approcha de sa victime et il lui caressa ses cheveux - cependant, il semblerait que cette dernière n'appréciait pas le traitement et le lui montra en secouant vivement la tête. L'as étira un sourire avant de détacher le bâillon. Les lèvres lui donnaient une envie folle de plonger dessus et il y résista tant bien que mal. Heureusement qu'il arrivait à contrôler ses pulsions... mais peut-être pour pas longtemps (et malheureusement pour les fesses de l'autre...).

- Détache-moi ! cria la voix (maintenant, Aomine était à deux doigts de lui rouler une pelle !).

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de finalement se décider. S'il n'y avait pas d'action, ça ne serait pas vraiment marrant... Alors...

- Hm ? Non, j'en ai pas envie.

- J'ai mal... se plaignit l'autre en soufflant désespérément. Ses épaules se relâchèrent, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une fine ligne qui donnèrent raison au bronzé et il plongea dans les lèvres beaucoup trop tentantes pour lui._  
_

Et, comme il l'avait espéré (même mieux !), Aomine s'en était pris à cœur de joie : passant sa langue sur la bouche entrouverte, lécher sa lèvre inférieure avant d'échanger un baiser langoureux avec son petit cadeau. Il mordillait parfois les lèvres de l'autre, leur donnant une couleur rouge pomme. Lorsqu'il termina (et avec regret) son échange humide et chaud, Aomine plaqua son front contre celui du jeune homme et comme ils étaient haletants, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Avec le regard de l'autre ancré dans le sien, l'as détacha le lien qui réunissait les pieds de son nouveau compagnon d'une seule main. Pour l'instant, il ne se préoccupa pas des poignets. Après tout, c'était amusant de voir que l'autre ne pourrait finalement rien faire.

Soudain, brusquement, il passa sa tête sous les bras de son hôte, ce dernier se retrouvant à enlacer sa nuque, et Aomine le porta comme une princesse avant de se rendre sur le sofa et de s'allonger, son 'cadeau' à califourchon au dessus de lui. Oh, ça, ça l'excitait plus que tout. Et mieux encore lorsqu'il sentit les mains obligés de prendre appui sur son torse.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. déclara-t-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon. Donc... comme tu es supposé être mon 'cadeau', tu devras faire tout ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ?

En signe de réponse, son dit 'cadeau' haussa un sourcil avant qu'il ne continue.

- Déshabille-toi. ordonna le bronzé en détachant les mains de sa pauvre victime avant de passer une main sous son tee-shirt.

Puis, une idée folle l'envahit. Il se redressa et une fois devant l'oreille de son partenaire, il ne put s'empêcher de lui susurrer sensuellement un :

- Chevauche-moi toute la nuit...

Lequel lui répondit par une morsure au cou.

Oo°oO

- Donc, aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire.

- Yep. acquiesça Aomine en traçant la colonne vertébrale de son amant avec son index.

Quelques heureuses heures après avoir fait des galipettes, le couple était allongé sur le lit, tous deux sur le ventre. L'uke soupira avant de se retourner, maintenant dos au bronzé et il sourit en sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Puis, un petit bisou sur son épaule, et le souffle d'Aomine sur sa peau, et enfin, une respiration lente et profonde...

- Joyeux anniversaire alors... murmura son amant en partant doucement au Pays des Rêves.

* * *

**Alors alors ? C'était comment ? XP Je sais, c'était court, mais je suis sûr que vos cerveaux ont bien machiné XD**

**En passant, c'est mon premier OS sur KnB, qui est d'ailleurs un manga génial ! *o* (j'en suis à l'épisode 20/21 dans l'anime et j'ai bien avancé dans les scans, je crois vers le 143e quart XD). Bref, l'anime comme le manga sont juste épique ;) !  
**

**Donc, au plaisir de réécrire sur ce petit chef d'œuvre :) **

**A la prochaine, bises !  
**


End file.
